This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, which can perform automatic accompaniment according to stored automatic accompaniment data.
A prior art electronic musical instrument having an automatic accompaniment function can perform automatic accompaniment with a specified chord according to a rhythm pattern. Storing a plurality of accompaniment patterns of different pitches and tone durations and using different accompaniment patterns for a given rhythm has been considered in the past.
In such a case, however, since only pitch and duration of accompaniment tone in the respective accompaniment patterns are varied, the tone color cannot be varied, so that the obtainable musical expression is rather monotonous and poor. For example, bass is sounded with a single bass tone color and accompaniment patterns such as backing and arpeggio are sounded by a single, monotonous tone color.